Reset
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Waktu yang bergulir selalu mengubah sesuatu menjadi permulaan. (Special for #EndofArcana event)


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

For last challange The End Of Arcana

Based on Tarot Major Arcana X. Wheel of Fortune

Perkembangan – Kesempatan – Perubahan – Keberuntungan - Mengambil Resiko – Kegelisahan – Nasib dan Takdir

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reset**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintikan gerimis sisa hujan berbunyi gemersik beradu pada kaca jendela, awan yang mulai tersapu angin perlahan menampakkan sosok pesona bulan yang telah tersembunyi beberapa saat lalu. Langit yang terbungkus kelam mulai menerang, memberi celah cahaya bulan menelusup menyinari tempat-tempat terjangkau. Memberi akses pada sesosok tubuh mungil untuk dapat melihat dalam gelap.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan malam, perempuan berprofesi sebagai dewa kematian itu duduk berjongkok dalam sebuah ruangan sederhana yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Iris violetnya terus mengerjap mengamati segala perubahan pada objek yang tengah menarik perhatian. Tidak merasa letih ataupun bosan meskipun tindakannya sekarang bukan bagian dari pekerjaan, iris violet berbentuk lemonnya hanya terus terhipnotis tak berpaling.

Ahh—bayangkan apa yang akan rekan-rekannya pikirkan bila tahu perempuan yang sudah hidup di taman jiwa tenang itu tertarik pada kehidupan manusia.

Mengawasi manusia memang tugasnya sebagai dewa kematian, adalah kewajibannya menjaga keamanan di kawasan kota kecil bernama Karakura, mengantarkan tiap roh ke taman jiwa tenang agar tidak menjadi monster mengerikan bila terlalu lama tersesat di dunia fana. Tapi—untuk fokus pada satu manusia, Rukia tahu dirinya sudah sedikit melanggar peraturan taman jiwa tenang. Tapi—lagi, Rukia selalu mencari-cari alasan bila berhubungan dengan orang itu. Menyangkal, mencari pembenaran bahwa tindakan tidak sopannya mengawasi diam-diam seorang manusia yang masih hidup bukanlah pelanggaran.

Namanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Seorang remaja yang masih duduk di kelas dua SMA Karakura. Laki-laki muda dengan warna rambut mencolok menyalahi warna-warna kebanyakan dari seharusnya dimiliki orang lain, orange—jingga. Awalnya sempat terpikir oleh dewa kematian bertubuh mungil itu bahwa pemuda jingga tersebut sengaja mewarnai rambut layaknya remaja-remaja yang pernah dia lihat ketika berpatroli di daerah Harajuku. Sayang setelah enam bulan penuh menyempatkan diri mengawasi, Rukia tahu warna rambut pemuda itu asli. Ahh—tapi bukan karena warna rambut jingga yang menarik perhatian, bukan pula kombinasi aneh dari wajah yang memiliki kerutan permanen di dahi.

Rukia hanya tertarik.

Awal pertemuan hanya hal kecil sederhana, tapi begitu menarik perhatian hingga hati tersentuh.

Rukia menemukan pemuda bermbut mencolok itu tengah memukuli anak-anak dari sekolah lain. Tidak ada pikiran lain terlintas di benak selain pemuda orange tengah mem _bully_ orang lemah, toh itu hal yang biasa, terlebih tampang sangar yang cukup mendukung. Tidak tertarik dan tidak perduli, Rukia hampir berlalu. Namun—semua niat yang tersusun mendadak terlupakan saat telinga sang dewa kematian menangkap maksud sebenarnya dari pemukulan di hadapannya. Pemuda itu—Kurosaki Ichigo, memukuli orang lain hanya untuk memaksa mereka meminta maaf pada sosok arwah tak terlihat yang tengah menangis karena setangkai bunga yang tergeletak di bawah tiang listrik di pinggir jalan sudah terinjak tak berbentuk.

Satu kali pertemuan. Rukia sadar, Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki kekuatan spritual hingga bisa melihat roh-roh yang berkeliaran di dunia manusia.

Pertemuan berikutnya mulai terjadi. Rukia menyangkal itu ketidak sengajaan, dewa kematian mungil itu terlalu keras menyangkal bahwa dirinya telah dikuasai rasa penasaran. Dari seminggu sekali menjadi tiga kali, lalu berubah menjadi setiap hari. Rukia mulai mengerti ada banyak sisi menarik dari pemuda itu.

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah tersenyum, berparas kasar tapi menyayangi keluarga, punya rasa perduli tinggi, dan—Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah memiliki tampang bersahabat setiap kali hujan.

"Nghhh..."

Lamunan Rukia seketika buyar, terkesiap kecil tubuhnya waspada hampir refleks menggunakan langkah kilat untuk bersembunyi, sejenak lupa bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo tidak bisa melihat dewa kematian berenergi spritual tinggi seperti dirinya.

"Ibu..." suara serak pemuda itu kembali bergumam bercampur erangan kesaikitan.

Kurosaki Ichigo tengah mimipi buruk.

Setiap kali hujan.

Salah satu alasan Rukia selalu mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu, adalah disaat hujan turun.

"Ibu..."

Keringat masih terus membasahi pelipis Ichigo, nafas pun tumbuh kian cepat. Menghela nafas Rukia bersinggut mendekat. Tangan kecilnya terulur menyisir surai yang mulai basah dirembesi keringat. Jari telunjuknya sesekali dengan ringan menelusuri kerutan di dahi, berharap dapat meringankan walau hanya sentuhan asa di kulit manusia. Perlahan tapi pasti Rukia membungkuk tepat diatas wajah Ichigo, menyapukan ciuman lembut di bibir si jingga, membuatnya tampak seperti sebuah adegan dalam sebuah cerita buku dongeng dimana sang pangeran mencium sang putri untuk menyingkirkan kutukkan penyihir. Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi di balik ciuman, hanya perasaan spontan dari rasa sayang untuk menenangkan.

Nafas pemuda itu perlahan teratur, berhenti pula bergerak gelisah. Rukia tahu itu bukan karena efek dari ciuman, pemuda itu hanya terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Karena itu tersenyum kecil Rukia menarik wajah—melepas ciuman, mengambil tampilan lebih jelas iris kuning madu Ichigo mengerjap menatap langit-langit kamar. Wajah keras pemuda itu jelas memiliki ekspresi bingung dan rasa sakit, tampak belum sepenuhnya pulih dari shock mimpi buruk.

Rukia kembali bersinggut mendekat, mensejajarkan bibir mungil hingga dekat dengan sisi telinga surai orange. Lembut suaranya berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Hujan diluar sudah berhenti."

.

.

.

Hujan.

Adalah sesuatu yang amat di benci Ichigo.

Ketika hujan turun, wajahnya akan cemberut seperti menelan sebuah bom waktu, dahi yang sudah berkerut pun akan kian menekuk dalam. Seperti sebuah tinta hitam yang akan merubah warna ketika di teteskan ke dalam air, suasana hati Ichigo akan selalu buruk bila mulai turun hujan. Sayang Ichigo harus menikmati rasa muak itu hingga beberapa bulan ke depan sampai berakhirnya musim hujan.

Akhir-akhir ini malam semakin buruk karena selalu turun hujan.

Satu fakta tak terelakkan, seperti sebuah kutukan—Ichigo akan selalu bermimipi buruk bila malam hari turun hujan. Mimpi-mimpi yang sebenarnya hanya bentuk pengulangan dari kejadian buruk yang pernah menimpa saat Ichigo kecil. Mimpi tentang dirinya berjalan dengan bahagia bergandengan tangan dengan sosok perempuan cantik yang dipanggilnya ibu, lalu detik berikutnya mimipi berubah menjadi dirinnya dibawah hujan diselimuti bau anyir darah ibunya yang sudah bersimbah.

Mendengus Ichigo membuang wajah ke luar jendela.

Kelas sedang ramai tidak beraturan karena jam pelajaran kosong yang tidak memiliki guru pengganti untuk mengisi. Beberapa orang di kelas sudah tampak asyik melakukan hal-hal yang mereka suka, bergerumun menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, tidur pulas di bangku, atau duduk di sudut kelas menonton video tidak senonoh. Sungguh memuakkan, terlebih lagi—diluar sedang turun hujan.

Andai musim bisa dirubah. Ingin sekali rasanya hujan di hapuskan dalam daftar musim di iklim cuaca kota Karakura.

Lelah menopang wajah, perlahan Ichigo menjatuhkan kepala diatas meja, melipat kedua tangan sebagai bantalan nyaman sebagai alas kepala. Menyerah matanya terpejam, tidak ingin terus larut dalam rasa sakit yang selalu di rasa setiap hujan turun. Memaksakan diri untuk tertidur, berharap bila membuka mata nanti—hujan akan berhenti.

"Apakah Tatsuki- _chan_ merasakannya?" seorang gadis cantik berambut karamel memandang prihatin teman sekelas berambut jingga. Menggigit bibir kikuk tangannya memelintir ujung rok.

Mengikuti arah pandang si karamel, seorang gadis berambut navie blue turut melirik ke sebuah tempat duduk nomor dua paling belakang di samping jendela. "Hn? Maksudmu, Ichigo?"

Si gadis karamel mengangguk. "Rasanya wajah Kurosaki- _kun_ terlihat sedih."

"Ah, itu..." perempuan berambut cepak yang terus diajak berbincang menggaruk belakang lehernya, mimik wajahnya tampak serba salah menatap iris kelabu sahabat berambut karamel di sebelah tempat duduknya. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Ichigo, sebaiknya hari ini saja, Orihime. Karena besok—Ichigo tidak akan masuk sekolah."

Iris kelabu si karamel kini berpaling membalas tatapan sahabatnya, mengerjap menatap penuh tanya. "Kenapa begitu, Tatsuki- _chan_?"

"Besok adalah hari peringatan kematian ibunya Ichigo."

.

.

.

"Ini kesalahanmu, Ayah."

Kurosaki Isshin mengerutkan alis, bersedekap membalas wajah kesal putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki. Dingin adalah cuaca normal di kawasan kaki bukit tempat mereka berdiri, namun suhu yang sudah menusuk menembus ke kulit tampaknya tak mampu mendinginkan kepala putra kesayangannya.

Tidak nyaman pada tatapan sang ayah, Ichigo membuang muka. Bersikap sok acuh ikut meniru gaya Isshin melipat tangan di depan dada. "Sudah kubilang kita tidak perlu ke makam ibu untuk memperingati hari kematiannya, di rumah saja kan bisa. Jelas-jelas sekarang sering turun hujan."

Isshin menggelengkan kepala pelan, tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya yang masih memiliki emosi labil di usia remaja. "Kita hanya setahun sekali kesini, Ichigo. Ayah tahu kau tidak suka berpergian disaat cuaca hujan, tapi bukankah remaja sepertimu harus banyak menggerakkan badan."

Tidak ada protesan lebih lanjut setelah dengusan kasar sebagai respon yang diberikan Ichigo. Pemuda itu hanya bergumam menggerutu dengan suara tidak terdengar karena bercampur suara hujan. Melampiaskan kemarahan entah pada siapa.

Yahh—sekarang sedang turun hujan, lagi.

Hari masih cukup cerah saat mereka sedang menuruni bukit setelah mengunjungi makan Kurosaki Masaki, mendiang istri dan ibu dari anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Malang belum lagi tiba di ujung jalan, langit berubah kelabu, menjatuhkan cairan-cairan hujan yang semula gerimis berubah volume menjadi deras. Tidak banyak pilihan, semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki terpaksa berteduh di bawah gubuk kecil tak berpenghuni yang berada paling dekat dari tempat mereka. Menunggu setidaknya sudah lebih dari satu jam menghindar agar terjaga tetap kering, namun belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda.

"Tampaknya hujan akan terus turun hingga esok pagi." Isshin mengeluh menghembuskan nafas melihat kedua putri kembarnya sudah tertidur bersandar pada tempat duduk, lalu beralih pada payung yang hanya terbawa satu oleh mereka.

Berdecak pelan Ichigo merapatkan jaket, menaikan tudung jaket hingga tersemat di atas kepala. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang duluan menerobos hujan. Ayah pakai saja payungnya bersama Yuzu dan Karin setelah mereka bangun nanti."

Ichigo sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, namun belakang jaketnya ditarik hingga mundur kebelakang. "Ayah saja yang menerobos hujan, kau yang gunakan payung itu bersama Karin dan Yuzu."

"Tapi—"

Sedikitpun Ichigo tak sempat memprotes, sekejap mata sang ayah telah melesat menerobos hujan. Melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum benar-benar hilang tertutup derasnya hujan. Menghela nafas, Ichigo memasukkan tangan ke saku. Pikirnya tidak habis pikir pada tingkah sang ayah yang selalu seenaknya saja. Tidak ingin lagi mengambil pusing pada tingkah tak terduga ayahnya, Ichigo melirik pada kedua adiknya, mengawasi bila ada tanda-tanda keduanya terbangun hingga mereka bisa lekas bergerak pulang.

 _Ssss..._

Dahi Ichigo berkerut, sudut matanya melirik kebelakang punggung. Hujan memang belum berhenti hingga merubah suhu menjadi dingin, tapi—angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus meniup belakang punggung. Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari rasa dingin yang menerpa indra, mengirimkan sensasi meliuk aneh di perut.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Ada yang tidak beres.

"Kakak!"

Gesit mata Ichigo beralih pada kedua adiknya. Tatapan matanya ngeri melihat kedua adiknya tergantung dalam posisi terbalik di angkasa, tampak tengah ditarik sesuatu namun tidak terlihat. Dua adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu mengeliat kesana kemari, merintih, dan juga menangis.

"Karin! Yuzu!"

"Kakak, tolong!" kali ini adik Ichigo yang berambut coklat menjerit menangis, menambah kepanikan pada diri Ichigo. Liar mata Ichigo mencari-cari asal mula penyebab kedua adiknya tergantung-gantung. Sayang selain ruang kosong Ichigo tidak mendapat tampilan apapun. Dia tahu ini pasti perbuatan roh, sedikit kecewa pada diri sendiri karena matanya yang sudah terbiasa melihat sesuatu tak mampu mendeteksi.

"Bertahanlah, Yuzu!" cepat Ichigo meraih balok-balok kayu bakar yang tergeletak di dekat kaki, melepar sembarang di dekat adiknya tergantung.

Kayu memantul, semakin kuat lah dugaan Ichigo.

"Kakak," tangisan kedua adiknya kian nyaring, semakin deras hingga keduanya jatuh pingsan.

Putus asa Ichigo kembali meraih sesuatu di dekat kaki, kali ini ada sebatang besi. Melangkah maju pemuda itu mengayukan dengan gerakan seperti memukul pada ruang kosong.

 _Brakkk!_

Ada tenaga bagai sebuah raksasa menghempaskan tubuh Ichigo hingga terpental ke tanah basah yang terguyur hujan. Meringis Ichigo kembali bangkit, tidak perduli sendi lengan berderak menyakitkan, tubuhnya hanya tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat kondisi kedua adiknya masih dalam bahaya.

"Lepaskan mereka!" Ichigo mengayunkan tongkat besi, dan lagi-lagi tubuhnya terpental hingga lebam dan berdarah.

Setiap kali Ichigo berusaha, tubuhnya kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki apapun untuk membuatnya bisa menolong adiknya. Selalu, setiap tindakan hanya berubah sia-sia.

Apakah hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan?

Ichigo semakin putus asa, tubuhnya yang masih tergeletak di tanah sudah hampir tidak mampu lagi menopang berat badan. Namun, masih—Ichigo keras kepala menggerakkan tubuh. Dia tidak boleh kalah, demi keluarga, demi adiknya, dan demi hatinya yang tidak ingin gagal lagi melindungi orang-orang yang dicintai.

 _Kami-sama..._

" _Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah,"_

Dalam tetesan hujan, samar Ichigo mendenger sayup-sayup suara memasuki indra pendengaran. Memberikan kesadaran bahwa ada kehadiran sosok baru masuk dalam situasi kacau, namun—Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya juga.

" _segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak,"_

Meringis Ichigo mendorong siku, menopak tubuh mencoba bangkit berdiri mencari-cari sosok pemiliki suara.

" _engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia!"_

Suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas, menyadarkan Ichigo bahwa bukan hanya kali ini pertama dia mendengar suara serupa. Tapi siapa?

" _Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan."_

Siapa? Siapa orang itu? Ichigo merasa perlu melihat sosoknya. Seperti hal berharga yang tidak boleh dilewatkan, Ichigo tidak ingin kehilangan moment.

" _Hadou #31. Shakkahou!"_

Cahaya api merah bersinar menembak cepat kearah Karin dan Yuzu. Terjadi ledakan besar dihadapan mata Ichigo. Ada kekhawatiran besar bahwa api merah itu akan menghanguskan kedua adiknya, namun rasa cemas sirna begitu Ichigo melihat sesaat kemudian Karin dan Yuzu telah tergeletak aman di tanah, seperti sudah ada seseorang yang meletakan mereka berdua di sana secara berdampingan. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ichigo berlari kearah kedua adiknya. Menggendong aman keduanya untuk pergi jauh berlindung. Tapi—kemana?

Menggelengkan kepala kuat, Ichigo mengehentikan kerja otaknya dari proses berfikir yang kian rumit. Tertatih langkahnya menjauh dari gubuk kecil yang sudah hancur setengah atapnya. Memaksakan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuh agar menjadi kebas saat memaksakan sendi untuk bergerak.

"Ichigo, larilah lebih cepat!"

Ada ledakan—lagi.

Tidak mematuhi suara yang baru saja terdengar, langkah Ichigo berhenti mendadak. Kaku tubuhnya membalik, menoleh kembali ke belakang punggung.

"Lari, Ichigo!"

Suara itu benar. Dia memang harus segera lari. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya?

Dia bukannya sedang terjerat mantra pengikat atau apapun itu, lalu—kenapa dia tidak ingin bergerak? Ichigo tidak ingin meninggalkan pemilik suara itu juga.

"Ichi—"

 _Brakkk!_

Sesuatu yang berat kembali menabrak, lagi-lagi tubuh lebam Ichigo terpaksa disambut oleh tanah becek. Meringis mengusap mata yang kemasukan lumpur, harus memastikan pengelihatan masih berfungsi. Shock mata Ichigo melebar fraksional, tanpa disangka iris kuning madunya kini melihat sesosok perempuan berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hitam terjatuh di atas badannya yang tidak lagi menggendong Karin dan Yuzu.

Kulit putih perempuan itu amat terang diwarnai noda darah yang terus mengalir dari celah-celah pelipis dan pipi. Mebuat Ichigo bertanya-tanya yang dilihatnya adalah patung ataukah arwah.

Terkesiap perempuan itu menjauh, berguling kesamping agar tidak lagi memberati namun sia-sia. Tubuh perempuan yang terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah itu kembali menimpa diatas Ichigo. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Ka,kau—siapa?"

Belum sepeuhnya sembuh dari rasa shock, Ichigo kembali di kejutkan dengan tindakan perempuan itu. Tubuh mungilnya mengambil posisi duduk diatas perut Ichigo, menarik kerah baju pemuda itu hingga hampir menjadi setengah terduduk. Tak disangka sebelah tangan yang lain perempuan itu mengacungkan pedang di hadapan wajah Ichigo.

"Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, aku mungkin akan mati sebentar lagi. Aku hanya akan bertanya sekali, kau ingin adikmu dan dirimu mati sia-sia disini?"

Tidak!

Membuat kedua adiknya terbunuh, Ichigo tidak ingin mengulang lagi rasa sakit yang sama.

Mengenyahkan segala rasa takut karena ada sebilah pedang tajam yang siap menghunus, tatapan mata Ichigo berubah menjadi serius menatap sepasang iris violet yang begitu dingin mengintimidasi. "Lalu—beritahu aku cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

"Untuk sebentar, jadilah dewa kematian sepertiku. Miliki kekuatanku, Ichigo."

Mungkin Ichigo lupa bertanya dari mana si surai hitam itu bisa mengetahui namanya, fakta bahwa yang dilihat kini adalah seorang dewa kematian jelas lebih membuatnya terkejut. Susah payah mengatur nafas, mulut Ichigo mengatup dan terbuka bergantian. Seperti banyak pertanyaan, namun hanya satu yang terlontar. "Kau—dewa kematian?"

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum simpul, begitu lembut dan mengenyahkan segala rasa khawatir di benak Ichigo. "Aku—Kuchiki Rukia."

Dalam sekejap, pedang tajam di tangan dewa kematian bersurai hitam terhunus mulus di dada Kurosaki Ichigo. Lalu—cahaya terang menyelimuti.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Ichigo!"

Pemuda bersurai orange mencolok itu bergumam singkat, menyahuti panggilan tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari kaca jendela. Tatapannya tampak bosan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan meskipun ada salah seorang temannya sibuk mencari perhatian.

"Kenapa kau tidak merespon ceritaku, Ichigo? Kau sedang memikirkan perempuan yang kau tiduri kemarin ya?"

"Hmm..."

Jawaban Ichigo jelas membuat teman sekelasnya yang berambut coklat tua—Keigo Asano berlonjak heboh, penuh rasa antusias pemuda yang selalu memiliki pemikiran tidak senonoh itu menyeruak mendekat. "Kau benar-benar meniduri seorang gadis kemarin Ichigo? Karena itukah kau tidak masuk sekolah dua hari?"

Rentetan pertanyaan dari Keigo sedikitpun tidak mendapat penjelasan selain gumaman kecil. Menangis iri pemuda bersurai coklat itu menjauh dari tempat duduk si pemuda orange setelah teman sekelasnya yang lain menariknya menjauh.

Akhirnya bisa menikmati waktu sendirian. Ichigo menghela nafas santai, kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan—kejadian—yang terjadi malam kemarin.

"Jadi, apakah aku bagian dari dewa kematian?"

Kulit seputih porselin dewa kematian besurai hitam meremang, bergidik merinding saat nafas hangat Ichigo mengipasi. Di lantai berserakan atasan _shihakusho_ hitam basah terkena hujan, selimut yang semula rapi juga tersibak menumpuk di lantai.

Di atas tempat tidur berukuran sedang, di dalam sebuah ruang tanpa penerangan cahaya lampu. Kedua orang yang telah memiliki kekuatan dewa kematian tersebut duduk berpangkuan, saling mencumbu dengan tubuh setengah telanjang.

"Bukan—" dewa kematian bersurai hitam terkesiap, tidak sabaran lilitan perban yang menutupi di depan dada ditarik hingga robek. Kedua tangan mungilnya meraih wajah kekasih orange nya untuk memperoleh perhatian. "—untuk sekarang, kau hanya memiliki kekuatanku dalam jangka waktu sementara."

Ichigo tersenyum miring, kepalanya menyeruak ke depan menyapukan kecupan pada dada telanjang si dewa kematian bertubuh kecil.

Ya, semua yang dimiliki perempuan bermata lemon indah itu sangat mungil. Wajah, bibir, dan tubuh. Bahkan Ichigo sedikit terkejut saat mereka berdiri sejajar, tinggi perempuan itu bahkan tidak sampai melewati bawah telinga. Tidak heran tubuh perempuan itu begitu pas dalam dekapan. Membuat pemuda berdarah Kurosaki itu nyaman bila memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, menguntitku setiap hari adalah tindakan tidak sopan."

Si mungil—Rukia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, gairah yang sempat membawa hanyut telah mengembalikan kepada logika. Salah tingkah tubuhnya sedikit mengambil jarak menjauh seperti mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri, bagai pencuri yang sudah tertangkap basah mata violetnya menghidari tatapan si pemuda orange.

"Jadi itu memang kau?"

E—eh?

Tidak lagi merasa sebagai pencuri, mata Rukia kembali percaya diri menghadapi tatapan kuning madu Ichigo. Kedua alisnya bertaut dengan tatapan curiga. Tampak seperti seekor kucing mengendus ikan. "Sebelumnya kau memang bisa melihatku? Ya atau tidak?"

Menaikan kedua bahu, Ichigo mengeleng lemah. Kedua jarinya terjalin merengkuh tubuh mungil Rukia aman. "Aku tidak yakin."

Walau tatapan mata bingung Rukia tidak pernah teralihkan, Ichigo masih terus menunduk—menghindari kontak mata. Salah satu tanganya malah terangkat, sibuk menelusuri lengan Rukia dengan ujung jari. "Beberapa kali saat aku pulang sekolah atau terbangun dari mimpi buruk di tengah malam, aku merasa melihatmu. Meski yakin dengan pengelihatanku, aku masih tetap merasa hanya halusinasi karena bentukmu masih samar. Tapi—beberapa malam lalu," wajah Ichigo kini terangkat, matanya berkilat keemasan dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Senyum lembut bercampur wajah sedih terbentuk. Matanya hanya sekali menyapu ke sekeliling kamar, lalu kembali fokus menatap Rukia. "Aku merasa melihatmu lebih jelas. Di dalam kamar ini, di atas ranjang ini. Saat aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk, aku merasakan tanganmu menyentuh wajahku, memberikanku kecupan lembut, dan—kau mengatakan bahwa hujan sudah berhenti." kedua tangan Ichigo terangkat, menangkup kedua sisi wajah Rukia untuk terkunci tatapan. "Kau kah itu? Atau memang cuma halusinasiku?"

Ada sepercik harapan yang amat rapuh. Seakan sedikit saja melukai, akan menghancurkan segala. Pemuda itu tampak berharap, dan Rukia sama sekali tidak akan sanggup melukai. Karena itu, dibalut senyum tulus Rukia mengangguk ikut menangkup tangan Ichigo yang masih menempel hangat di pipi. "Ya, itu aku."

Dikuasai oleh semua rasa, Ichigo tidak mampu menahan diri untuk lebih dekat merengkuh tubuh mungil di pangkuan. Menyesap segala aroma, menyimpan sebagai memori utuh sebelum semua hal indah berakhir. Nafas beratnya terus berhembus mengipasi persimpangan leher Rukia, memberi kecupan tanpa rela melepaskan dekapan.

"Hei—Rukia, untuk malam ini, sebelum pagi datang dan semua kembali menjadi semula." Ada tarikan nafas sebagai jeda. "Sebelum kekuatanmu padaku lenyap, dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Bolehkah—aku memilikimu?"

Perlahan Rukia sedikit menarik diri, memberi akses lebih jelas wajah meraka untuk saling bertemu. Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan. Memancarkan rona yang samar menyelimuti hati. Tidak ada satupun pertanyaan ataupun jawaban yang dituntut untuk dilontarkan. Mereka hanya terus berpandangan hingga menit berikutnya mereka jatuh terbuai menyenandungkan desahan yang tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan.

Detik berubah menit, menit berubah jam. Mereka saling menyatu mencurahkan rasa. Mengekspresikan segala ungkapan lewat tindakan, mengganti kata-kata dengan leguhan merdu nan indah.

Suara langkah kaki berhamburan menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunan. Matanya melirik malas pada teman-temannya yang hiru pikuk berlari kembali duduk rapi pada tempat duduk masing-masing. Ahh—tampaknya wali kelas mereka sudah tiba.

Tidak tertarik Ichigo kembali melirik rintikan hujan di luar jendela, tidak ingin terlalu perduli pada rutinitas biasa kelas. Ichigo yakin harus mengulang materi hari ini saat belajar dirumah nanti. Entah kenapa rasanya dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk belajar. Fokusnya hilang, beruntung dia masih memiliki kesadaran untuk pergi kesekolah. Kalau bukan karena keberadaan ayahnya dua puluh empat jam di klinik, mungkin Ichigo lebih memilih tidur seharian hingga sore menjelang. Setidaknya mencoba sedikit menerima kenyataan yang harus dijalani

Setelah pagi terbangun tanpa memiliki apapun selain kekosongan kamar. Ichigo sadar tidak ada yang berubah menyalahi rutinitas setiap hari sebagai remaja normal. Tubuhnya tampak baik-baik saja tanpa ada jejak luka memar bekas pertarungan, ayahnya masih dengan riuh merecoki tentang hal aneh saat sarapan, dan kedua adiknya—dengan anehnya mereka tidak mengingat sepotong pun kejadian atas penyerangan yang terjadi pada mereka di malam sebelumnya. Menurut versi cerita mereka, setengah mengantuk mereka bertiga pulang hampir tengah malam menembus hujan dengan payung hingga tiba ke rumah.

Apakah yang sudah terjadi hanya mimpi belaka?

Benarkah?

Tapi—kalau semua mimpi, kenapa matanya yang terbiasa melihat arwah jadi lebih memiliki pengelihatan yang jelas. Lalu, dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah sekali-kali matanya dengan nakal menangkap ada sesosok berwujud manusia lalu lalang mengenakan _shihakusho_ hitam melintas melompati atap dengan pedang tersemat di sisi pinggang mereka. Ichigo cukup waras mencerna mereka adalah makhluk spritual yang tidak akan begitu saja tertangkap mata orang biasa, mereka pasti dewa kematian juga—sama seperti Rukia.

Aa, Rukia.

Bagian terbesar dari kefrustasian yang merenggut semangat Ichigo selama seharian adalah perempuan dewa kematian itu. Sejujurnya Ichigo masih merasakan kekuatan besar—milik Rukia—masih mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, kenapa hanya perempuan itu yang tidak lagi terlihat? Hatinya selalu merindu dan bertanya, apakah Rukia masih mengawasinya dari kejauhan? Atau—mungkin kini perempuan mungil itu berada satu ruangan sekarang?

Entahlah.

Pikiran Ichigo cukup putus asa memikirkan perempuan itu.

Seseorang yang sudah menarik hatinya dalam sekali pertemuan, namun tidak bisa dimiliki karena banyaknya perbedaan. Sadar atau tidak hati Ichigo telah terbelenggu, sayang kenyataan begitu pahit. Semoga perasaan yang membelenggu kali ini hanya cinta sesaat di masa remaja. Ya, semoga saja.

Bagaimana kalau Ichigo salah?

Apa mungkin perlahan kewarasannya akan terenggut. Membuatnya semakin gila mencari sosok yang jelas-jelas sulit untuk terlihat karena memang bukanlah manusia?

Kurosaki Ichigo jatuh cinta pada dewa kematian, sungguh konyol.

"Hei—coba kalian tenang dulu!" suara wali kelas Ichigo menggeram memukul meja. Ichigo tahu meski sedikit ekstrim wali kelas nyentriknya itu sama sekali tidak naik darah meski murid-murid yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya bertindak bak di hutan rimba. Jadi apabila intonasi suaranya mulai meninggi, seisi kelas sudah paham itu hanya merupakan kebiasan sang wali kelas.

"Sebelum pelajaran di mulai aku ingin memberikan kandidat bagus yang bisa kalian ajak kencan, yah—aku ini terlalu kasihan pada kalian yang harus fokus belajar."

Seisi kelas yang semula hampir tenang kembali bersorak riuh, terutama Keigo. Suara pemuda bersurai coklat itu terdengar paling lantang diantara semua.

"Sudah kubilang tenang dulu!"

Lemparan maut penghapus papan tulis berhasil membungkam Keigo. Patuh semua tediam, bergidik ngeri melihat pemuda paling ceria di kelas mereka sudah kalah telak.

"Nah, begini kan jauh lebih baik. Kau boleh masuk, Nak. Perkenalkan dirimu dengan manis pada seisi kelas."

Hening.

Terbersit rasa penasaran kala langkah kaki terdengar memasuki kelas, namun Ichigo masih enggan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian, mohon bantuannya."

Kuchiki?

Rukia?

Cepat tatapan mata Ichigo berpaling. Diwarnai rasa tidak percaya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka melemparkan tatapan ke depan kelas.

Di depan mata, dihadapan seisi penghuni kelas. Terlihat seorang gadis mungil mengenakan seragam khas SMA Karakura tersenyum kepada penghuni kelas. Wajahnya tampak bersinar cerah hingga mampu menarik perhatian semua murid. Kali ini—tentu bukan halusinasi kan?

Tanpa sadar bibir Ichigo membentuk senyuman. Wajahnya lagi-lagi menopangkan diri menatap luar jendela. Teman sekelasnya mungkin masih terpesona dan begitu antusias melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada murid baru, Ichigo pun begitu—banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanya. Namun dia menahannya. Masih ada waktu nanti bukan? Waktu dimana hanya tinggal mereka berdua, mungkin saat jam istirahat nanti, atau—mereka bisa pulang bersama.

Semua gagasan terdengar menyenangkan bagi Ichigo. Membuat senyumnya tertarik semakin lebar. Iris kuning madunya memancarkan kilatan semangat menatap langit luar.

Ah, hujannya sudah berhenti.

Benar. Hari ini sungguh Ichigo tidak akan fokus belajar.

Kembali memorinya melayang pada kejadian yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Malam dimana tubuh berkeringatnya ambruk di atas tubuh mungil yang tidak sedikitpun dilepas dalam dekapan. Wajah mereka tampak puas, dan mereka akan tertawa ketika kedua mata saling bertemu.

"Terimakasih, Rukia." diantara nafas yang masih belum pulih Ichigo memulai lebih dulu, menghujani wajah Rukia dengan kecupan.

Rukia tertawa renyah, menyapukan jemari menyisiri surai orange berkeringat. "Untuk?"

Nafas mereka mulai tumbuh teratur. Sedikitpun kontak mata tidak terputus. Ada perasaan nyaman terus menjalar. Membuat jantung berdebar hangat.

"Hari ini, berkat dirimu—hujan di hatiku sudah berhenti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reset**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Nah—cuma melampiaskan sakit hati.

Ide tak terduga yang muncul di jam tidak terduga. Hanya berandai seharusnya Ichigo tidak melupakan seseorang yang sebenarnya membuat hidupnya lebih berharga sejak pertama kali di manga Bleach. Yah—beda cerita kalau misalnya di awal Ichigo udah suka sama #sensor# kan, tentu itu udah bisa lebih diterima oleh logika kenapa di chapter terakhir dia nikah sama tu karakter. Trus kalau udah gitu, ngapain juga repot-repot Rukia berhentiin hujan di rumah zangetsu, suruh aja si #sensor# itu panggil pawang hujan. Lebih impas kan. Ternyata saya juga punya rasa sakit hati yang udah eneg kalau di pendam terus. Ahh—sudahlah.

Sungguh mengecewakan.

Maaf, saya sedang mode curhat disini. Sedikitpun tidak ada niat menyinggung perasaan pendukung pair yang sudah menenggelamkan kapal pair favorit saya. Jadi, saya mohon maaf dan abaikan saja sesi curhatan aneh saya ini.

Arrghhhh—sungguh membuat frustasi.


End file.
